


If You Give a Muggle a Bed, Then He'll want a Bed Buddy.

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Fluff and Angst, Hidden Powers, Hogwart's protector, Hormones, Love, Lust, M/M, Magic, Reincarnation, Sickness, What Lies Beneath, just a spin in the harry potter world, muggle!Will, no harry potter interaction, teenagers being teenagers, wizard!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if a muggle did get in Hogwarts despite the enchantments? Enter muggle Will Graham who takes refuge in an abandoned castle while Hannibal decides Will is too fascinating not to study.</p>
<p>Just a little jaunt into the Harry Potter world with no Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little plot I thought would be kinda fun. This timeline is not within the Harry Potter timeline but I have taken liberties with using characters such as Snape and Dumbledore etc. I've also added a few touches of my own to make the plot work out. So don't be expecting true to cannon Harry Potter or Hannibal. Just enjoy the little ride.

Will stands looking at the doors of the crumbling castle. He has climbed over rubble and debris to arrive at this point but now he hesitates to enter. It’s the perfect place to hide away from the world.He pulls on the heavy rings of the doors but nothing. So he pushes his glasses up the bridge of  his nose setting his face in a determined look. There was more than one way to enter a condemned building. Will knows because off and on for the past five years he has found his way into several. Some for mere exploration, settling curiosity of the story behind the relic. Other times he has used them to evade capture from bullies. The past year at the age of fifteen, he has found that he sleeps in them more and more. He is evading his father’s whiskey temper.

 

Taking a job overseas had seemed like a solid plan at the time, both he and his father were looking forward to a new start. They could become the people they always wanted to be with a clean slate. Unfortunately, that optimism about the future has dwindled down to nothing. Their latest fight sent Will out of the house in the middle of the night. He grabs his knapsack, a green army jacket, a scarf to cover his bruised face along with several other clothing items and some snacks. Will plans to stay away for a few days. He will return when of what happened to cause the fight’s momentum is nothing more than a slight trickle, thus, the need to have a real discussion about it will no longer worth mentioning. He and his father will settle back into their mutual uncomfortable silence.

 

The sky had opened up with heavy cold rain with flashes of lightning. In one of these flashes, he saw the castle.He was in the UK, so why not? Will disregards all the danger and no trespassing signs making his way up to the castle.The building though dilapidated from neglect seems more or less intact.It has an oppressive feel to its facade until Will reaches the courtyard. The moment he steps there it felt like the castle is welcoming him. Absurd possibly but for some reason, it makes Will feel content in his mind.

 

He feels a pull toward the side of the huge building.Will heads around the side of the castle and spies  a small window near the ground. He smiles. He can fit through that. He pushes on the glass which balks for a moment before he is able to swing it open. He grins, It was meant to be he thinks. Will then has to wiggle and wriggle his way inside the small frame of the window. He falls  nearly  planting his face into the stone floor. His hands save him before that happens and his legs flip down onto the stone floor.. It looks like the interior of every Hollywood haunted set from the nineteen fifties. There are rats scurrying in and out of the shadows. There are huge spider webs and dust. Some remnants of furniture and personal belongings.

 

It feels eerie and creepy. The rooms are lit with flashes from the storm and to the mood of foreboding. Will smiles wide. This would be awesome for a Halloween party or haunted house. He shivers from the cold finding his flashlight. He turns it on heading toward some stairs making his way up to the unknown. Everywhere there is rubble and blocked passages which do not deter Will in the least. He finds a way around or he digs through. He’s not sure what he is looking for but he knows he’ll know when he finds it.

 

What he finds is a huge library.

 

“Yahtzee!” his voice echoed off the cavernous interior followed by his laugh, as his blue eyes light up with a crooked smile. He slings some water from his sopping curls hitting  the floor making a splash and a puddle.

* * *

 

Something wet  hits Hannibal’s robes and shoes. He looks up at the offending muggle looking around the room in wonder. He seems not to see all the students that have stopped to stare at the intruder..rude intruder, Hannibal labels him. There are some shrieks, giggles, whispers and mostly curiosity from the students. The enchantments were supposed to keep muggles away. They were supposed to scare them. The muggle boy seems afraid, yet, determined to explore. One of the students heads out  to find Dumbledore. Some of his house, the Sylerians, have already left the library. They are too disgusted to be interested in the muggle. But Hannibal can not help his curiosity. How did the muggle get in? How has a mere muggle, a boy at that, thwarted centuries of ancient magic to have the bravado to be not afraid?

 

He follows the boy down a row of books watching as the boy gently touches the spines. He disturbs very little.Hannibal stays slightly behind and to his left.The boy stops turning suddenly the beam from his flash lite hits Hannibal’s face. Hannibal holds his breath turning his head with his arm raised.

 

“Hello?! Someone there?!” asked the wet boy looking everywhere but at Hannibal.

 

The boy seems to listen. Then shrugs his small shoulders heading down the aisle again. Ever so often he stops and looks around as though, he sees someone or something. Can he sense me? Hannibal wonders.

 

“Interesting, is it not Mr. Lecter?” the gravelly voice Dumbledore makes Hannibal jump slightly. He quickly regains his composure.

 

“Indeed Professor.”

 

“Do you think our guest senses us?”

 

Hannibal seems to think for a moment. He nods his head.

 

“Yes,maybe” he softly says.The he asks,“What are you going to do Professor?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Nothing?”

 

“Nothing. I am going to see what happens with the enchantments may be passing through and will be gone in the morning.”

 

“What if he stays?”

 

“Then it will be an experiment to see how strong our defenses are from wayward teenage muggle boy.”

 

“If they don’t work?”

 

Dumbledore turns looking at Hannibal thoughtfully. Hannibal swallows under the gaze. Dumbledore one of the few people who could put him ill at ease.

 

“Then we shall have a chat with him. Maybe he needs to attend Hogwarts after all.”

 

Hannibal turns looking at the muggle and smiles.

* * *

  _Few weeks Later._

Will is still there. He fixes up a makeshift bed and place to eat. He has discovered he can get some fire coaxed in one the rooms without suffocating from smoke inhalation. He has caught some of his food with fishing and traps. His clothes have stayed clean enough not to smell. Sometimes he has found extra socks and mittens tucked away in a pocket of his knapsack. He thought he had rummaged in already before but found  nothing last time.He chalks it up to his mind always occupied to notice what's laying in front of him.

Will is quiet boy, solitary by nature. He attempts not to disturb too much. He spends hours in the library reading old tomes. Some he hardly understands. It’s like the words jumble up. He fancy he sees teenagers roaming the halls in robes. But when he turns nothing. Will believe he sees people in the paintings move as well, but he chalks this up to his active imagination. His imagination is in over time with all he seems to see in the shadowy halls.

 

Will hears things go bump in the night with no source. He tells the “ghosts” that may be haunting the castle in a brave yet quivering voice that his nightmare are far worse than anything they could do to him. He sleeps fitfully any more. His dreams more vivid, more realistic, more frightening than ever before. Will tries to get as much uninterrupted sleeps as he can. He has taken to moving from different areas of the castle to sleep in as though he is spending equal time between friend’s couches.

 

One room he notices he feels settled in, has torn curtains of blue. The worn coaches have holes with springs hitting at tender spots when the boy lays on them. He  is hardened from sleeping on floors, the ground and the truck. When Will does sleep, he can sleep anywhere deeply. 

The place he feels drawn to this day has green strips of cloth on the floor. He doesn't stay down in the main room with the fire place. It makes his skin crawl in that area. Normally, Will will move on to another location that is more welcoming. This time  he feels an urge to explore further. He ascends some stairs slowly till he finds a small hallway. He goes down, it pulled toward a room on the left. He opens the creaky rusty door.

 

 There is a bed! The bed clothes are musty and dirty but Will can make do.He lopsided grin is self congratulatory on procuring an actual bed. He turns on his heel coming face to face with him.

 The boy with black robes and green tie. Will sees him following him around the castle sometimes.He's not had the opportunity to see him properly. The ghost tends to vanish quickly. Now is his chance. The boy is a little taller than  WIll with light hair distinct cheekbones and a chiseled chin. But the eyes hold Will they are brown with red undertone. The boy is transulcent ghostly looking. Will forgets to breathe until his lungs force him. He admits when he was aware of the boy a flutter of adrenaline would change it's away to his feet. Now the flutter seems not to stem from the knowledge that the boy is there. It comes from the way the ghost watches Will so intensely.

The ghost boy looks as startled as Will does. Then his manner changes from startled to stoic. Will steps forward with his hand out and the boy suddenly vanishes.

* * *

 Hannibal steps back out of the muggle boys reach. The boy’s face goes from surprised to bewildered. As his hand drops, his face almost looks disappointed. He knows the muggle saw him. How fascinating the muggle has become. For the first time Hannibal is able to see the boy’s face close up. The muggle has  light freckles on his nose, bluish hazel eyes and dark curls. A face that captures and displays emotions vividly. It is classical in form and beauty. Should he use that to describe a muggle boy?

 

In all these few weeks of Hannibal stalking and studying this boy, he has concluded that the muggle is now his soley to study. The muggle is his in all ways.It makes things so much simpler when a plan is solid in Hannibal's mind. He muses if he could take the muggle home for the holidays. Perhaps in the future.

 

When he discovered his muggle  boy is sleeping in Ravenclaws house room it was like a slap in the face.He couldn’t go into Ravenclaw unless invited in by someone. It is vexing to Hannibal until he decides to try a summoning charm. He never summoned a person before but things often, yes, successfully. For purely his educational benefit, he summons the muggle boy. After thirty minutes Hannibal is ready to leave his room for dinner when someone enters his room without knocking. It is his muggle boy.

 

It works. Hannibal is elated  moving closer to observe when he comes face to face with his boy. A flutter of surprise and nerves followed by the thrill of accomplishment ran through the triumphant Hannibal.  He watches as his boy as he gets comfortable in Hannibal’s room. He takes out some kind of muggle food to eat. How ghastly! When the older boy looks at it.

 Hannibal suspects the house elves have been sneaking the muggle food and fire for warmth. He determines that Dumbledore is behind the request because elves usually don't act out of the kindness of their hearts.

 Hannibal watches an elf  appears with a pop, then sneaking a bottle of juice, bread and cheese into the muggle’s knapsack before vanishing.He wonders if Dumbledore is going to talk with the muggle since he has stayed so long there. He turns leaving for dinner in the great hall.

* * *

 Severus walks to Dumbledore's office after dinner. He knocks briskly entering the chamber.

 “Head Master.”

 “Severus what do I owe the pleasure of your company to?”

 

“The muggle has taken up residence in one of my students room. Don’t you think he should be ejected from Hogwarts by now?”

 

“Well, since Hannibal Lecter summoned him to his room you can’t fault the muggle now can you?”

 

“He has quite the fascination with this boy for some reason.Lecter didn’t seem the type to take in strays.” Severus growled crossing  his arms looking dower.

 

“No I wouldn't have thought that either but he does keep an eye on the boy. As far as ejecting the muggle from the premises, I do not believe the castle will let me. I am doing research on the matter. “

 

“I’ve never heard of any place or building being protective of a muggle before.”

 

“There some stories of very rare occurrences of it happening. Naturally these occurrences are often related in fanciful tales and legends. The truth is harder to suss out but there it is, if one is searching. The notion would not have crossed my mind if I did not witness the building caring for him.”

 

“Caring?”

 

“Yes. Hogwarts is letting the muggle lite fires to keep warm. The house elves are bound to the school, not anyone here. They feel compelled to provide sustenance to the boy.  They also give him warm and clean clothes,yet, Hogwarts still protects us from the muggle. The school is divided against itself for the time being. I am afraid it will compromise itself.”

The headmaster shrugs his shoulders as to say what can he do? He continues speaking to the surprised potions teacher.

 “The muggle is harmless and quiet. Since he is not impending how the school normally functions, I see no need to expedite his leaving. I would feel this way even if the castle were not protecting him.”

 

“What about the enchantments?They are starting to falter. Soon he’ll be able to see everything.”

 

“Yes about that. Strange isn’t? For a mere muggle youth to overcome thousands of years of ancient magical charms and enchantments.I suspect  he is more that what he seems.”

 

“ Is that why he found a way in so easily? Why Hogwarts is letting him stay? You think he maybe other?”

 

“I believe so. Hogwarts like all ancient magical things has properties that lay dormant until something awakens them. There is something there in that muggle boy, I think. If the defenses go down before I know for sure, we will have a chat with him. He’ll be our guest until everything is revealed. If he is just a muggle a simple memory charm will work ...if not well...we’ll tackle  that when it comes.”

 

Dumbledore looks around the room at the other headmasters nodding at him in agreement.

 

“As you wish Headmaster.”

* * *

 Will puts an extra pair of wool socks over the pair he is wearing. He doesn't remember packing these but he is grateful he did. He throws on another sweater over the one he is wearing. He sits cross legged on the bed reading a book in his lap. His flashlight providing some light.Will conserves his batteries, as much as possible, but at night he reads a few pages before bed. His newest book is some fantasy novel about this wizard named Gryffindor. It’s really a good read.

 He feels the bed move. He moves his flashlight toward the movement. The ghost boy is back,Will jumps back falling off the bed.He raises up with his flashlight and there sits the boy. Then he vanishes.Will crawls up on the bed looking around with the light when he feels something on the bed behind him. A chill goes down his spine when he turns he’s the boy looking at him curiously.

 

“Stop.Doing. THat!” Will says through clenched teeth.

 

The boy tilts head with a questioning look on his face.

 

“Scaring me! You know appearing out of nowhere behind me! Shit like that dude!”

 

Hannibal gives him an  indigent look. Will feels denial come off the ghost boy.

 

“If this is your room and you want me to go, I will. Just cut that other shit out okay?”

 

The boy crosses his arms. He looks like Will’s dad does when Will says something he doesn’t like.

 

Will throws up his  hands before he slides off the bed putting things in his knapsack grumbling about over sensitive ghosts.

 

The ghost boy appears before Will. He leans down touching Will's hand. The muggle boys flinch back like his hand is burnt. Will looks at the boy. Then at his hand.

 

“Holy Fuck? I felt you! Did you feel me? I mean...wow...but you're not cold. You are warm.”  his eyes are wide his mouth open from astonishment.

 

Will’s face crumples into confusion, he looks at the other boy who is actually smiling at him. Suddenly the ghost boy looks at the door and leaves. Will sighs. He shrugs getting back on the bed. If the ghost wants him out of the room, it will have to wait for morning. He yawns stretching out tucking his hands under his arms closing his eyes.

* * *

 

 Hannibal moves away from the muggle boy when he hears Anthony whisper his name. He walks over to the interloper at his door.

 

“Yes? Can I help you with something Anthony?”

 

“He sees you?” he whispers

 

“Sometimes but he can’t hear anything.”

 

“Oh!”

 

Anthony and he watch the muggle boy crawl onto the bed squirming down until he finally closes his eyes to sleep.

 

“Fascinating.”

 

Hannibal waits for Anthony to say something else. Finally Anthony hums before speaking.

 

“My parents never associate with muggles. I’ve never really observed one before. How does he get along without magic?”

 

Anthony crosses his arms then one leg over the other leaning against the doorframe. His eyes trained on the muggle in Hannibal’s bed.

 

“They can be very clever. The muggles have created and built things to help them in their mundane lives. Nothing to match what we do but they can be very interesting to watch.”

 

“Did he wander up here on his own?”

 

“No. I experimented with casting a summoning charm. It took awhile but he finally made his way up here.”

 

“Well Bravo for you, Hannibal. He’s not too hard on the eyes which is good I suppose.”

 

“Doesn't hurt.”

 

Anthony  smiles in his cavalier way.He raises an eyebrow.

 

“Are you letting him stay the night?”

 

“He doesn’t bother me, so yes.”

 

“Can I stay too? It could be fun.”

 

“I am not letting you molest some muggle boy,Anthony.”

 

“Not molest. Eperiment.In the name of muggle relations,really.”

 

Hannibal chuckles. “No not to night. Maybe another time.”

 

Anthony shrugs taking one last look at the sleeping muggle, he heads to his own room.

 Hannibal closes the door quietly. He hopes he doesn’t distrub the boy on the bed. He climbs in gently getting underneath the warm covers. He looks over at the profile of the sleeping boy.

 

“My name is Will.”

 

A sudden whisper from the other occupant of Hannibal’s bed.

 

“William.” murmurs  Hannibal. The name rolls through his accent sinking into his tongue rather sweetly.

 

“Just Will.”

 

The murmured reply surpries the older boy. How fascinating indeed.

  


“


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob Graham wipes his face from the sweat dripping into his eyes. He looks through his tools to find the one he needs to finish this engine he is working on. He jumps when he catches a glimpse of someone in his peripheral vision.The man with white hair and beard that are well groomed. He is wearing a navy suit with a zippered portfolio in his hands. He adjusts his wire-rimmed glasses smiling apologetically.

“Sorry, Mr. Graham. I did not mean to startle you. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am here to talk to you about your son, William Graham.”

“What’s he done now?” he asks picking up a rag wiping away the excess grease on his hands. He ambles toward the man before him.

“Oh, no. William has done nothing wrong. He has applied for a particular private school. We offer full scholarships of course, but we need to interview a few people. Is that okay with you? Can you spare a moment?”

Graham looks dubious but nods his head. He yells to the shift boss that he is taking a break. Dumbledore follows the man to a grungy breakroom. They both take a seat across from each other. The professor makes a show of opening up the portfolio taking put a pen for notes. He clears his throat.

“William grades are outstanding.”

“Yea he is a smart one. Gets that from his momma, I suppose.”

“Is there anything that makes William unique?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like does he seem to know what people are feeling? Can tell what people have been thinking or doing without him being present?”

Dumbledore watches the man before him. Graham’s ears turn pink as he looks uncomfortable. Graham doesn’t know what to say. Will’s always been a strange youngin’. All the shrinks say his os one thing or another, all offering several types of medication. Graham feels like they haven’t a lick of sense between all of them. He licks his licks in consideration.

“Don’t worry Mr. Graham. Anything you confide in me will not affect Will’s chances to attend. The interview is merely a formality. But direct, honest answers are very much appreciated.”

“He always knows what people’s feeling, lying, cheating, all of that. Will has no filter on his mouth. Often gets him in trouble, he never seems to learn when to keep his trap shut. All those shrinks gave a different advice. All of it is just asine. Some suggested medication or behavior therapy. None of it ever worked, he was still strange. His still strange, but as a teenager no can tell. I was hoping he'd outgrow it."

Dumbledore nods his head in what looks like sympathetic understanding. As the professor collects his thoughts, he feigns writing notes. This muggle world has made a mess of this for Will. The judgment pushed the boy into suppressing his gift to no avail. He still wasn't accepted or understood.

“Has he attracted any, um... for the lack of a better term, strange attention. Intense attention from adults or children?”

Graham drums his fingers on the table before him. He narrows his eyes sizing up Dumbledore.

“You know I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I wasn’t born yesterday. These are very strange questions. I don't know why a school would need to know this.”

“Please don't be alarmed. These questions are a way to get the proper guidance for William. We want to take care of his mental health in addition to his intellectual and physical health.”

Graham sighs deciding to answer the question. Something about this whole situation sits hard in his craw.

“Sometimes people would take fancy in him. Ask him questions that were odd. There was an old voodoo lady that lived near us in New Orleans. Will called his Momma Voo. Anyway, she hovered around him all the time. He spent more time at her house than our own. Which was fine, she looked after him, and I worked third shifts.Before we moved away, she said he was special. He had the mark of power on him. I never believed in that hocus pocus crap. I told Will not to think about what she said. She was crazy but well intentioned.”

Dumbledore hums like he is considering the craziness of the old woman. If only the elder Graham knew who Momma Voo is in the magical community. She watches over the southern half of the United States tracking persons with magical abilities. Momma Voo is also an expert on the fascinating magic history and places. The witch recognizes talent informing the Salem School for Magical Study about potential students. If she knew Will was different, why wasn’t he in school. A question that needs to be answered by the woman, when Albus visits her.

“Thank you, Mr. Graham. That is all we need.”

He raises up extending his hand to the other. Graham grabs it mumbling something about it not being a problem. The elder Graham returns to his work while the memory of this interaction fades in his memory. Dumbledore walks outside then apparating at Momma Voo’s home.

* * *

 

Often the muggle would follow Hannibal around the school. Sometimes he would stay where the older boy was and other times he seemed to wonder off. On a particular evening, he followed Hannibal to the great hall. It was the older boy's study room. A hush fell over the students as the muggle walked into the chamber. He leaned back looking at the impossibly high ceilings.  
  
Hannibal strolls ahead taking a seat with his lab partner Alana Bloom. A smart and sweet witch from the Hufflepuff house. Through her Hannibal has met several people that he can tolerate enough to be genuinely social with such as Beverly Katz and Jimmy Price from Raven Claw. Brian Zeller from Gryffindor as well Bedelia DeMuir from his house rounded out the older boy's social circle.

Will walks through the hall to the dais where the professor sat when they ate with the students. The muggle yells a hello to judge the acoustics in the room. A little echoey but still good. He hums to himself putting his earbuds in smiling. Hannibal turns his attention toward his studies.Then he hears someone singing.

It's the muggle. His voice sounds clear. A murmur from the other students grows in volume. Snape and McGonagil shush the students telling them to ignore the boy as best they can. It last until along with the muggle's singing a sound of an orchestra is accompanying him.

Hannibal feels drawn to the boy. He and the other students all turn with rapt attention to Will. As he continues to sing, Hannibal can see the musicians playing.

Will's voice soars above the rafters as Hannibal gets up and is walking toward the boy before he realizes it. The older boy doesn't remember getting up and walking that way. The majority of the students have all follow behind Hannibal. As Will sings the final lyrics of the song, Hannibal sees a choir appear behind him.

When the music finally ends, Will laughs putting up his arms in a V shape.

"Thank you very much! I'm out!" he laughs.

As the music stops, the students no longer advance toward the muggle. The professors, apparently concerned, hustle the students out of the room as quickly as possible. They and the other students look as though the have woken up from a dream. They are visibly shaken.

Hannibal hangs back ease dropping on Snape's and McGongal's conversation. They speak in strained hushed whispers.

"We were enthralled, Severus! All of us to some degree! No muggle can do that. There very few creatures I know of who can."

Snape nods breathing out "Vampires, Sirens, and Merpeople. It is not the enthrall that worry me. It's the bright visual illusion of the orchestra and choir. That was no spell. That came from the boy's imagination. He projected, and we saw it."

" Grave things indeed. When is Albus returning?"

"Shortly. He is researching the muggle."

"I hope he returns shortly. We were lucky that the boy doesn't see us or know he can do that."

"For now, he can't see us, but he has seen glimpses through the wards."

"That is not good. Not good at all."

Hannibal moves toward his house entrance as he muses over this mystery of the muggle.

* * *

 

It starts with a small cough, Will shivers feeling cold and clammy one night. The sound puts Hannibal on edge for some reason. He doesn't like seeing the muggle boy pale and sweaty. He coughs until he grabs his chest in pain. After a week, the cough increases in frequency and intensity making the muggle stay closer to Hannibal’s room. Within a couple of days, the muggle doesn't bother getting out of bed. He looks feverish while he shakes and shivers. Hannibal places blankets over the muggle, but there is no lax in a cough or chills. When Will refuses, food Hannibal is not alarmed. That muggle food is horrible looking. When the muggle stops drinking any liquid, Hannibal decides something must be done.

He gives the house elves a recipe for chicken soup. He hopes the home remedy will warm the muggle up and keep him hydrated.He leaves the bowl on the bedside table. The muggle takes a couple of sips, but that is all. Later that evening, Hannibal is on the bed reading when he feels a hand grabs his sleeve.

He looks down at the feverish muggle boy with glassy eyes. He is holding onto his shirt with an iron grip. Blue eyes blink slowly like a cat.

“I can see you.”

“And I, you. My name is Hannibal.”

“My name is Will. Did you bring the soup?”

“I did. You need to try to eat more.”

“It’s...it’s..good.I just don;t feel like it. Am I dead?”

“That’s strange question.”

“No, you're dead. You're the ghost that has been following me. I can see and touch you like you have a body. Like your alive. So am I dead?”

  
“No William.” Hannibal strokes back curls from Will’s forehead. “I am not dead either.”

Will nods.”Okay.” The muggle lays back his eyes slipping closed.

* * *

 

Anthony drops by later that evening. He is chatting cheerily about an ordinary day. Hannibal feels a little irritation when the boy continues at length about some poem he has recently read. Hannibal turns his attention toward the muggle.

Anthony quietness for a moment. He walks standing by the bed peering down at the resting muggle. He frowns.

“He doesn’t look so good. Do you think the nurse can do anything?”

Hannibal looks at the muggle as he stirs a bit.

“I am not sure. I am not sure she will. Since he’s a muggle.”

Anthony walks in placing a cold hand on Will’s forehead. The muggle leans into the touch. Anthony grins in amusement, but Hannibal is not amused at all.

Will opens his eyes looking at Anthony. He swallows.

“Oh hello. Who are you?”

Anthony smiles.

“Can you see me and hear me?”

Will nod his head.

“Yeah. What’s your name?”

“I am Anthony.” he quietly laughs smiling.

“I’m Will. He points toward Hannibal. “That’s Hannibal.”

Anthony raises an eyebrow.

“I know we are in the same house together.”

“What house?” a raspy question.

Hannibal shakes his head warning the boy not to divulge any information. Anthony ignore's the older boy opening his mouth to answer. Hannibal rolls his eyes in exasperation.

“Slytherin.”

“Sounds creepy like a snake or something.”

Anthony laughs delighted in the comment.

“I agree.”

Will looks over at Hannibal seeing a scowl that is replaced quickly with a neutral expression.

“I..think..I'm hallucinating. I’m not sure you are real.”

“Does it matter?” asks Anthony.

“I guess not. At least it feels warmer than before.”

The muggle sighs before drifting back off the sleep.”

Anthony says a goodnight heading off to his room with the feeling of daggers in his back from the older boy. It makes him shiver in dread.

* * *

 

“Hannibal! Hannibal!” shouts Alana Bloom as she rushes into the great hall. He is in the midst of dinner.

“Yes, Alana.”

She stops catching her breath.

“It’s that muggle boy.” she gasps for more air.

Hannibal feels a tightness in his chest. He doesn’t want to be a pillar of patients at the moment.

“What Alana.” he snaps.

“He's on the roof. I don't know how he got there!”

Before he hears another word, Hannibal is out the door. He climbs taking the steps two at a time to the roof. His small social circle follows behind. He opens the door stepping cautiously outside. Will is standing on the edge looking around. Alana gasps as Beverly grabs her hand. Hannibal throws her look, and she gulps not making another sound.

Brian Zeller, steps close to Hannibal whispering, “You want to take one side and I the other?”

Hannibal nods his head as he quietly and carefully approaches Will.The muggle's eyes are open, and he is slightly swaying. There is no conscience thought behind the glassy eyes. It could be possible Will is sleep walking.

Hannibal softly speaks.

“Will, you need to come back inside. It’s freezing out here. Please let me assist you.”

The muggle tilts back and forward. Will softly speaks.

“This wasn’t here the last time I looked on this land.”

“William.I am going to touch you and help you away from the ledge.”

Hannibal inches forward arms out and hands reaching toward the muggle. Will eyes move to look at Hannibal his head doesn’t move.

“Do you remember being here? Has it been so long ago that we roamed this place in our youth?”

Brian looks at Hannibal, who motions him forward. He shrugs at Brian's perplexed look.He is as confused as Brian is.

“It has been ages since we were here. We can talk about it when you are inside.”

Hannibal slides tentative fingers along Will’s shoulders before grasping onto the muggle. Will stops swaying with hands grounding him at the moment. The muggle whispers to Hannibal.

“I have always loved you.I still do but…. I am not sure we will ever be together again.”

Hannibal pulls the boy toward him as he his other arm comes in front of his chest. He walks back a couple of steps taking Will with him. Hannibal feels a rush of sadness and longing for the boy in front of him.He sighs whispering back to the muggle.

“Don’t worry we will prevail.”

“But will we survive the separation? Our lives and lines have blurred where I can’t tell where you end, and I begin.”

A tear falls from Will’s eyes. His voice earnest. Hannibal is taken aback at this turn of events. These words feel new and yet familiar. He feels eons older and yet younger than his age. These paradoxes, these conflicting feelings make Hannibal feel irritated. He can’t decipher them. It makes him feel cold and angry at the situation for making him feel inferior.

“Come back inside to bed. We’ll talk about it later.”

Hannibal notices the muggle’s feet look blue like Will's eyes. He is shivering violently. Once Hannibal and Brian have Will back into the castle, Hannibal steers them to the infirmary. With Will’s illness and now the exposure, he’ll need more aid than Hannibal can provide.

Madam Pomphrey looks ta them questionable until her eyes land on the muggle they are holding up. She rushes over pulling down the covers of a bed motioning for the boys to bring the muggle there.

“Oh, my.What happened?”

“He’s been sick with a fever and a cough. I think he slept walk. Alana found him on the roof. Can you do anything?”

“Yes. Yes, I can. You all need to change in warmer clothes while I am attending…”

“He’s name is Will” supplies Beverly

“Okay..Will here. You go and rest. You may check him in the morning. Not any earlier Mr. Lecture.” She gives them a stern look while shooing them out. Her voice is becoming soft and gentle when she redirects her attention back to him. That’s the last thing Hannibal sees that night.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if things seem a little hinky..they are because in this Hogwarts I am adding some of my own ideas to make the story work like I need it too. So anything new and off is due to me and not the original author.

  
Will wakes to the soft sheets and a warm blanket. He stretches curling his toes while pushes his back into the mattress. His muscles feel sore and achy. Nothing a little movement won't help. Then his hands go up to his neck when he feels the brush of flannel from a collar there. Will open his eyes looking down finding he his some pajamas with embroidery on them. An H with a crest, like a school crest.

Will sits up looking around. The room fills with sunlight streaming in making the stone walls feel warm. A smile settles on Will's lips. It has been ages since he has seen the sun. It seems like all the sky has shown Will is gray clouds and darkness. His eyes sweep the room but find no one there. The furniture looks clean, sleek and medical. He must be in a hospital or clinic. He cringes. His experiences with any medical person or places are nerve wracking. It often ends with a recommendation of further therapy needed or close supervision. Luckily, for Will, his father distrusts medical personnel, as much if not more than the government.

Will listens but hears a muffled noise coming from the doors. It sounds like people in the hallways talking. He pushes the cover off while swinging his legs off the side of the bed. He waits a moment as he cajoles himself into getting out of bed. Will fights for a moment wanting desperately to crawl back into the covers. Then he relents getting up when the nagging voice in his head doesn't stop. He tiptoes to the door. He barely pulls the door open to look out into the hallway.

The corridor has more windows and more sunshine. Will can see the dust floating in the beams. He opens the door staring to the right and then the left. Will sees no one. He ventures out. He walks to where he can look outside of the closest window.

Will expects to see busy streets, patients, visitors, and ambulances moving around the area. Instead, he finds throngs of kids in black robes milling around the yard. They sit in groups, individual reading and some walking to and fro the courtyard. His eyes widen. All the things he has seen is real and not his imagination. Can he trust his perception? It could be his imagination again, but Will feels he is correct. This place is real.

Will walks away from the window. He walks till he sees a balcony and stairs. He lays his hands on the balcony rail. He slightly curves his fingers settling the tips against the rough stone. He presses making sure it hurts enough to ground him there at the moment. Will observes the paintings adorning the walls. People and animals move on their own. He hopes beyond hope; he sees digital gifs. Then Will sees the staircases move shifting position especially if there are people on them. The students are unaffected by this as though it happens on regular basis.

He starts to feel a twinge of panic start in his mind. He closes his eyes willing his mind to quieten down. No need to go off the deep in yet he thinks.

"Well.well.what do we have here?"

Will turns to find a boy with black robes and green striped tie looking at him. His hair is what people in the south call towed headed. His hair is sticking up all over his head, as though it was electrocuted. The boy has round glasses shielding blue eyes. His mouth though in a smile feels cruel.

The heavy set boy, standing beside the kid with glasses, whispers something into his ear. The big boy piggish eyes are flanking his left stopping on the girl. Sullen girl with long blonde hair is on the other side of the kid with glasses. She doesn't want to be there or with the two boys. Her body language screams it clearly in her lack of interest. The muggle shivers with the cold hate coiling out of her. The direction of her disdain is toward at her companions.

Will just stand there keenly aware of the looks the other boys give him. He's not sure what to say. If this is even real, the kids ill intent spooks  Will into silence.

Will opts to take a step back to the room he was ensconced in before venturing out. The spiky hair boy blocks his way.

"Now don't be rude. Even if you are a muggle, you tell us your name."

Will swallowed squaring his shoulders.

"You first."

"Oh, that's rich. That is. Okay, I'll play your little game. My name is Mason Verger. This brute here is Cordell and this lovely gal here is my sister Margot. Say hello, Margot."

Mason pulls the girl by her waist to him chuckling. She doesn't fight even if she wants to punch her brother. She turns her huge eyes toward Will.

"Charmed, I am sure."

She pulls away her brother's grasp crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm leaving Mason. I have class."

She turns on heel walking down the hall. Will swears she would break into a run if she could.Mason laughs watching her before his attention diverts back to the muggle.

"You'll have to excuse her. Bitch runs in our family. Now where were we? Ah Yes,.your turn what's your name?"

"Will Graham."

Mason takes a step forward which causes Will to take a step back. Mason opens his mouth to speak when they hear someone yell Will's name.They both turn to see the ash blonde hair boy standing there. Back straight arms are holding a few books.

"Hannibal." the muggle whispers.

"Oh you know our Hannibal already, do you?"

Mason's face has a smarmy look. He turns it toward Hannibal. The other boy nods in greeting. His eyes shift landing on the muggle.

"Will. You shouldn't be out of bed. Madam Pomphrey will be displeased. Come with me. I'll help you get settled."

Will pushes past Mason knocking the other boy's shoulder as he briskly walks toward Hannibal. Mason laughs as though this was the most amusing situation he ever encountered. Will walks past Hannibal heading to the infirmary door.

"See you soon Will!"

Mason yells out. The muggle hesitates at the door before pulling it open heading inside. Mason chuckles a bit more before turning on his heel heading down the hall with Cordell in tow.Hannibal watches them leave before he follows Will through the doors.

Will is sitting on his bed. He has pulled his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around them. He leans his head on his knees.

Hannibal walks to him. He places his books on an empty bed putting a hand on the muggle's shoulder.

"Will?"

Will turns his head toward Hannibal his breath rapid and his eyes wide in anxiety.Hannibal gently squeezes Will's shoulder trying to give the muggle a reassuring smile.

"It's alright. You need to slow down your breathing."

"Is any of this real? Am I dreaming this?"

The muggle asks between breaths.

"Yes, it is. I am real, and so are you."

* * *

Albus walks up on the saggy porch of Momma Voo's house. Before he can knock, the door is jerked open by an elderly woman with a big smile.

"Is that you Albus?!"

"Yes, it is Voo."

"Well, get yo'self in here! It's been forever."

"I know way too much time has passed. Unfortunately, I am not here for a visit but Hogwart's business. I believe you have some information I need. "

"Aright, I see. Now come on in. Make yo'self to home. I get us some ice tea and cake. Now don't turn me down. I'll be might out of sorts with you."

The lady ambles back into the kitchen area.

"I wouldn't dream of turning down your cooking, Voo."

He hears a cackle of laughter from the kitchen as he finds an overstuffed chair to plop down onto to sit. He feels a snake wrap itself around his arm. It's head raising up to look at Dumbledore.

"Percy! Get down! Albus don't want to fool you now. Come on in here with me. Momma will give you a treat."

The snake looks at Albus flicking it's tongue out before slithering away.

"I thought Pery would be dead."

Dumbledore watches the witch limp back to the living in the room. A tray of ice tea and cake with plates follow floating in mid air. Momma Voo takes a sit in the opposite chair while the refreshments place themselves onto a small table. The tea is poured into a glass while cake slices put on china by invisible hands. The plate and glass float over to Dumbledore. Who takes them smiling. He takes a bite of cake humming in appreciation.

"Is this lemon? I love lemon."

"It is a lemon cake. Well, that snake is Percy the ninth. It's just easier for an old woman to keep the same name."

She gives a self-deprecating chuckle.

"I understand.Age catches up to the best of us."

"So, Have you come to talk to me about a Will Graham?"

She smiles slyly at him. Dumbledore returns her smile nodding his head.

"I knew it! I knew it! Is he at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, he is. The castle let him and has been caring for him."

She laughs slapping her knee. She lets out another whoop as she throws her index finger in the air pointing in the headmaster's direction.

"I knew it! They think I am old and out of my mind. But I knew..yes sir.I knew who that boy be! Those Yankees at Salem tried to act like I ain't got any more sense in me. But I told them..I told them..they should take that boy. I knew they wouldn't, but I had to try."

"I was curious to why he wasn't at Salem since you knew of him. What did they not believe Momma Voo?"

The witch flicks her wand and a foot stool slides underneath her raised feet. She sighs then looks at Dumbledore smirking.

"It is what he is and who he is that is the key. They think cause I'm old I've lost touched. But I know the signs. That boy is an architect. He is the descendant of Galahad. He could be..the reincarnation of the knight."

She looks pointedly at Dumbledore. When the shock comes off the headmaster's face. He opens his mouth to speak. She raises her hand.

"Now before you get all upset..listen now. You know that land Hogwarts was built on has always been powerful with magic and spiritual energy. That is why King Arthur choose to build Camelot there."

She pauses as Dumbledore nods in agreement.

"We know the Kights of the Round Table were teams of a wizard and architect. The most powerful were Galahad and Tristen. That is why they were sent to find the holy grail. The story being the magical bond so strong they moved as one. You've heard the story that they swore to find each other in another life."

"Yes...I know this story. I also so know they were rumored to have a turbulent relationship. They were rumored to be anything from bitter rivals to lovers. Those stories are more legend than historical. I am aware, that when they have found each other in other confirmed lifetimes, things have ended badly for everyone."

"True.true..but you know why? I'm going to tell you, why. They found each other too late. They were adults set in their course and ways. One being for selfless sacrifice of good and one for self-indulgent evil. One is emotional, and the other is unemotional. Two sides of the same coin.Same yet different. BUT...if they found each other as children..they grew up together balancing each other out. Galahad and Tristen could become as they first were..great..powerful."

Momma Voo's dark eyes glitter in excitement. Dumbledore strokes his beard contemplating what she has said. If this is genuine and possible, then this situation would need to be handled carefully.He has known Momma Voo for years. She is the authority on the rebirth of past wizards and witches.

"Do you think.."

"Tristen is there? Yes, I do. They will find each other. It is up to you what happens next."

"Will would need to be trained and taught."

"Yes, you can't let him out without it. He'll be too dangerous to himself and others."

"I don't where to being there hasn't been an architect in centuries. Do you know what his cores are?"

"From what I saw when he was small. Pure empathy and tangible imagination. Now, what else has come out I don't know."

"What was his age when you last saw him."

"I spect he was around eight or so. He's always been small. His age hard to tell right off."

She takes a sip of tea watching wth rapt amusement of the famous headmaster of Hogwarts trying to wrap his mind around this.

"Have him tested for memories. But I guarantee they will be Galahad's. I gotta book that may help."

She flicks her wrist with the wand. A large leather bound book floats over to Dumbledore. There is no title. The book's  aged pages are falling out.

"Now that be all my work on Galahad and Tristen. There are questions to ask to determine if they are who I suspect. Now don't lose that book.I always had a tender spot for that boy."

"Voo, I would love to have you there when we tell him."


	4. Chapter 4

Will eyes roam the room. Hannibal tries to capture the muggle's eyes but fails.It perplexed Hannibal. When Will thought Hannibal was a ghost, the muggle often made eye contact.

The door swings open with a smiling Nurse Pomfrey. She approaches briskly to her patient's bed.

"Oh good you are up dear. My name is Nurse Pomfrey. I've looked after you. You've had a nasty fever, but now that it has broken you should be right as rain. Now I am going to give you some broth and juice. You need to eat as much as you can. If you would like Hannibal to stay and keep you company, that would be fine."

She clasps her hands looking down at the Muggle. Will wants to shrink down underneath the covers disappear from the concerned stare of the nurse. He settles instead for nodding his head. This action satisfies the nurse who nods her head curtly toward the table. A tray appears out of thin air.

Will flinches closing his eyes, when he opens one of them the tray and food are still there. His ears turn pink from his nervous embarrassment. He lifts a hand to pull the tray toward him but Hannibal steps in before he touches it. The boy slides it over to the bed for Will to reach.

Nurse Pomfrey walks to the other side of the room. She attends to some other duties she has neglected.Will tentatively takes up a spoon dipping it in the broth. He blows before sliding the liquid into his mouth. It's warm and delicious. Will hums nodding his head in contentment.

After a few minutes Will glances at Hannibal.

"So what is this place?"

The muggle keeps his concentrated focus on the soup he is consuming slowly. The young wizard is unsure if Will is tense because of him in particular or just the general social interaction. Another mystery to the muggle to uncover.

"It's a school."

"I kinda gathered that, since there are so many kids here. What kind of school?"

"A school for witches and wizards."

Will snorts a moment in disbelief but what else could explain everything that has happened inside the walls? He could be just plain crazy after all these years. People have always said he was teetering on the edge of mental collapse.

"Do you not believe me?"

Hannibal tilts his head in question. He has moved to the bed on the left side of the muggle. It forces the boy to look away from the door with its potential interruptions toward Hannibal. The wizard opens his leather satchel removing an enormous worn book from inside it.

"I'm not sure what to think. You could be a hallucination. This whole situation could be going inside my mind while my body is laying on the cold, dusty floor. I could be in bed at home, sick in bed or a hospital. There are many explanations and possibilities."

Will looks at Hannibal trying to seem reserve and calm while trepidation rolls beneath his lungs. Hannibal narrows his eyes in thought.

"But there is only real truth to the situation."

"Isn't truth a personal view? My reality is not your reality."

"I see. A philosopher."

"A realist who has experienced strange things in my small life."

"That maybe so but the reality, the truth of the matter is that there is magic in the world that can be manipulated by a few. We have crafted a hidden world within the muggle world..your world as you know it. We've been here thousands of years."

"So your hide yourself. Afraid of what nonmagical people will do if you are found out. I can appreciate that. Nobody wants to be a specimen. Something put into a scientific petri dish given a poke now and again for amusement or study. "

Will paused taking a breath for a beat.

"But..."

Will looks past Hannibal to the stone walls. Hannibal twists to see if there is a house ghost floating around but there is nothing there. He prompts the muggle as he turns back around.

"Yes?"

Will looks at his hands then Hannibal's tie. He sighs.

"Why can I see you now? Why not send me away when I was ill to a muggle hospital?"

"That question will have to be answered by the headmaster. Dumbledore. I do not know why you can see us now or why they kept you here."

"Am I a prisoner?"

Hannibal shrugs his shoulders which seem a gesture out of place for the boy. The action is so familiar and banal of the maturity the boy projects.Will clinks his spoon gently against the soup bowl deep in thought. 

Hannibal is watching his muggle when he and the muggle are startled by the doors banging open. The sound of loud footsteps, hushed whispers, and more piercing giggling follows on the back side of the entry. A few of his social circle come into the room giggling. They hush each other when they spy the nurse glaring at them.

Will places the spoon down into the broth. He keeps his eyes glued to the task of feeding himself. Hannibal smiles as he sees Alana, Beverly, Brian and Jimmy head towards him.

Wil hears the group whispering. It sets his teeth on edge. Time and pain have conditioned Will to take a defense posture when encountering a new group of his peers. If this world is real, then he is the odd man out, even more than normal. His shoulders tense. His eyes take in how many there are in the group. Then the muggle plans out a quick exit plan with the convenient entryways into the room.

 The nurse's presence gives little comfort. Adults have not always stopped bullying where Will is the target.

 Years if bullying has made Will painfully aware when people are looking him over. He hates it. He always has. He prickles immediately. He lays the spoon down pushing the food away.

Hannibal notices the muggle's pushing his still full bowl away while he greets his fellow students.He frowns in dismay. Will has not properly consumed enough to gain his strength back. He looks at Will concerned.

"Are you done, Will?"

"Yea. I've lost my appetite." the muggle crosses his arms across his chest looking at the door to the hallway.

"Madam Pomfrey said you needed to eat."

"And I have daaaaaaaaad..thanks."

He draws out the vowel as the sarcastic remark drips off his tongue, as soon as it falls Will experiences a pang of regret. He can't help himself for speaking that way even though Hannibal has been nothing but kind. Well, he won't be here much longer anyway, Will decides. The muggle knows he'll need to head home and makeup with his father.

Will fidgets with the covers while the group exchange looks and glances between themselves and Hannibal. There is an unease from the muggle's response. Hannibal disdains anyone who is rude, yet; he makes not a move to correct the muggle. Hannibal clears his throat. Instead, he gestures to the group.

"These are a few friends Beverly, Alana, Jimmy and Brian."

Hannibal gestures to each. Then he angles his body toward the group gesturing to the sullen boy the bed.

"This is our guest Will Graham."

Will doesn't uncross his arms but does a small wave at the group. That's something at least muses, Hannibal. There is an awkward silence before Jimmy clears his throat.

"If it makes a difference, we all aren't born into wizarding households. Several students come from Muggle homes. I have a cousin, a distant cousin Tom, who parents are both muggles. He's enrolled in the Salem Wizarding School."

Will looks up briefly into Jimmy's eyes. An eyebrow raises.

"Really?"

"Oh, Yea." enthuses Brian. "There are a couple of schools in America. The other is around New Orleans."

"Well, that makes sense." Will says. The other students are looking with an air of expectation for him to continue. The muggle clears his throat.

"You know, all the Voodoo down there. There are so many stories about rituals, hauntings, and..zombies. Nights when mythical tricksters come out to cause trouble on full moons. They call 'um Lutins in the bayou. According to Cajun folklore, it is the spirit of a baby who died before it was baptized and engages in mischievous trick and pranks on the living. Braiding horse hair is a common thing to find."

To Will's surprise, Hannibal is suddenly putting a massive tome on his lap. The muggle winces while the young wizard points at a picture of a small elf.

"These creatures braid horse manes and play pranks. I thought they were mainly in Britain."

The group starts to debate over the origins and where these elves tend to dwell when Hannibal notices the muggle. His hazel eyes transfixed on the picture. He lifts the page flipping it back and forth between his hands.

"Are you all right Will?"

"The elf in the picture. It's moving! Does it stop when the page turned? Wait!"

The group goes quiet.

"Look the elf. It's gone! Where did it go?"

"Oh probably to visit anther creature in the book." says Beverly.

Will look at her. His eyes flash as he slams the book closed. He looks away, his ears and cheeks flushed.

"I don't appreciate being made fun of." his teeth clenched.

"Oh no, I wasn't mean..really.."

Before Beverly can finish Nurse Pomfrey escorts the students out citing Will needing time for rest. Hannibal watches Will curl up on his side. A feeling of annoyance in his chest for cutting his time short with his muggle. He'll be back later he decides. Hannibal moves forward in determination.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this was not enough of a crossover AU, it sure has crossed way over the line into AU. It may be an AU within the AU. Hmm..anyway..here's the pitch. I have added elements to the Harry Potter world so my vision of the story will work. Like a square peg forced and hammered into a round hole. Hey, it doesn't fit but it's stuck now, so carry on regardless. So all the wonky elements are the fault of me. I don't think anyone will think this came from the original HarryPotter stories but let's cover all the bases anyway. So..be prepared to freak out,enjoy or be just plain confused.

Will lays in the bed fidgeting. He has this overwhelming urge to move his mind.It is a strange feeling this need to keep moving. Will has had bouts of restlessness but is accompanied by a destination or project he has in mind. This feeling, however, is just a physical ache to be in motion.

He drags his legs up and down the mattress then slides them side to side. The nerves in his skin catch the same fire but instead of a neverending restless, his scalp feels itchy. The nerve pulses are like small bugs crawling around inside his hair. The boy scratches it vigorously before stopping to have then to begin again. Between his restless legs and his itchiness, Will is about to get up and wonder the eerily dark halls. The compulsion to roam the halls is almost too much to bear even in the early hours of the morning.

Will hears the sound of the iron door handle turning.The door slowly creeps open, like an old horror film, sending chills up his spine.His eyes are widening in anticipation as his breath picks up. Then a blonde head pops around the corner with a soft blueish light softly lightening the owner's face. Hannibal looks around the room making sure; Will is alone before turning out his light.

"Knox."

Hannibal smiles as he walks toward the muggle's bed. He is wearing a dark green bathrobe and green striped pajamas. Will watches the young wizard as his breathing starts to slow along with his heart beat.

"Did I frighten you?"

The boy asks raising an eyebrow. Will nods his cheeks a dusty pink.

"I'm sorry. That was not my intention. Funny, I scared you when all the ghosts could not."

Will takes a deep breath before whispering.

" My imagination runs away from me. It's a curse and a blessing. I was afraid of the ghosts. I am afraid still afraid of many things. I'm just too stubborn to move. " the boy smiles sheepishly.

"Well, your tenacity has served you well. What did you imagine, if I may ask?"

A small smile from the student.

"Darkness, just blinding darkness." Will swallows, "As for being stubborn, sometimes it gets me into lots of trouble... most of the time...okay..more like all the time. Are you suppose to be wondering the halls at o'dark thirty?"

Hannibal shakes his head. Before he can answer, he hears the murmur of voices. The young wizard looks at Will before he ducks into a dark corner tucked behind a folding screen. Will scrunches down in the bed watching the door.

The door opens as a small woman enters the room. She is dressed in bright colors adorned with too many necklaces and bracelets. 'Garish' Hannibal thinks to himself. He watches Will for his reaction when a broad, right smile dashes across the muggle's face. Hannibal feels a pang of jealousy. Then admonish himself for feeling that way. He hardly knows the boy at all for that kind of reaction.

"Momma Voo?!"

"Yes, honey! "

The elderly woman opens her arms still ambling towards Will. He jumps up out of bed and practically rushes into the woman's arms. He squeezes her lifting her off the ground before gently placing her down again. They stand there embracing, taking too much time for Hannibal's comfort.

"Oh, you are still such a sweet boy! Now let me look at you!"

She steps backing looking at Will from head to toe as the boy shifts from foot to foot under her scrutiny.

"My you have grown so much! Look at you now, so purty!"

"Momma Voo! boys are handsome.." Will quietly corrects.

"Yes, they are honey, but you are purty!"

She cackles as she walks over to the bed across from Will's.

"I gotta sit these weary bones down. Come here and sit with me."

She takes a little hop onto the bed before she wiggles her way back further onto the bed.Once she has settled, Will sits beside her.

"Why are you here Momma Voo?" he asks looking at the floor.

"You don't seem too bothered that I am here at all. Doesn't it strike you as odd?"

"No actually." Will shrugs. "You've always been different...magical; I guess the word I am looking for really. Besides, after the last few days, I've grown to expect the unexpected."

He smiles looking at the toothy grin of the older woman. The witch pats his hand warmly.

"Well, I am here to tell you a story... more like a an ancient legend."

Will eyes move up to her warm eyes when the door to the infirmary opens with a high squeak. A man with a long beard and gray robes enters.

Momma Voo and Will looks at him. The boys see the woman smile as a greeting toward their new companion. Will feels the kindness rolling off the man and relaxes. A slip of a small creeps across his face.

"Hey! Albus. Will and I are catching up. Will this Albus Dumbledore. He runs this school here."

Will watched Dumbledore mosey to the bed opposite of them. He is intrigued by the man. His eyes are kind but calculating. The boy wonders how Dumbledore sees him. Will straightens up looking the headmaster briefly in the eye.

"Nice to meet you, Sir."

"Nice to meet you as well, Will."

"I just want to say I am sorry. Are you going to call the police?"

The boy nervously shifts on the bed until a reassuring hand is placed on his back. Hannibal grimaces before he can catch himself. The young wizard is glad he is concealed by the shadows.

"Why?"

The man strokes his beard looking at the boy perplexed.

"I thought this place was abanded. I didn't mean to trespass."

"Thinking nothing of it, my boy. "

Dumbledore smiles putting Will at ease before he turns toward Momma Voo.

"Voo, may I listen to your story as well?"

Voo rolls her eyes at her friend as the though the question is silly.

"Yes but hush up until I am done." she chuckles

Dumbledore pretends to zip his mouth winking at Will as he does. Will can't help but smile back. The good-natured bantering the two share is infectious for someone with Will's skill.

The witch clears her throat before she begins. She stands up from the bed, inhaling in a breath before she exhales out. It's not from nerves but excitement. She is a natural storyteller using her hands and whole body to help weave her tale. Will always look forward to listening to her stories no matter how many times he heard them. Now he closes his eyes dropping into his imagination that feels more like a memory.

"In the early days after the earth was formed, magic was its own force. This entity was powerful and charming. He wooed the entity of nature. Magic found nature soothing and beautiful. Together they joined, their prodigy was formed as a man with the ability of magic.

The children of this joining were the first bearers of magic. Their magic was powerful but singular to the ability that was born within them. Some children were able to control forces in nature like wind and fire. Others were able to control forces of man such as shape shifting and peering into other's minds. These children were known as architects.

As time went on, the sons of magic began to marry children of man. These children of man were not magical but intelligent. As these families formed, some of their children were able to control magic and others not.

The ones who could tap into the power were only half magical. They could not control their power with thought or word alone. They found they could control it with the aid of wands and potions. Even though they needed help for their magic to work, the magical power they wielded was not singular. They could use every magical force not limited to just one. They are known as wizards."

Will nods his head frowning deep in thought.

"How do you know if you're a wizard?"

Dumbledore clears his throat before speaking.

"Most children, that are wizards or witches show they have powers in their early childhood before eleven. It shows itself when a child is frightened. Like a child is chased by a bully, they could find themselves in a tree suddenly.Another example, I heard an uncle holding his nephew out the window by his ankle, to see if they scare the magic out of the boy but unfortunately was distracted. He dropped his nephew who bounced down the road."

They all chuckle.Dumbledore continues.

"Architects are harder to find. Their magic manifests itself from birth onward. They have strange things happen throughout their childhood without having to be frightened. A child who is telepathic will say what other people are thinking. A child who can control water will find they can change tides or rain follows them where ever they are."

"Oh, okay."

Momma Voo puts a gentle hand on Will's knee.

"Remeber when you were little living near me?"

Will nods looking at the floremembersHe all too well the "trouble" he encounterd.

"You got into trouble all the time 'cuase you knew when someone was lyig or that they were sad. You would say something before you understood you couldn't do that with everyone. Recall how you could see and understand why people did what they did?"

"Yeah, still can. More than when I was little." Will softly adds.

"Will, we suspect you are an artethet."

"Suspect?"

"Well, Momma Voo is convinced but we would have to test you to make it offical reconized." The headmaster interjects.

"What will happen if I am?"

"Well, you will attend school here. We plan a specialized program for you to learn to control your power."

"But..." Will looks at the floor his ears tuning red from the embarrsment."I'm sure I can't pay for this school."

"You would come here for free. You will live here and we feed you. All your basic needs will be met. You will go home on holidays and for the summer, of course."

Will looks up. His eyes look from Dumbledore to Momma Voo.

"What am I going to tell Dad? You know how he can be. Isn't this suppose to be a secrect, right?"

"Yes, it is but your parents are allowed to know, after all, it's hard to keep magic underwraps when you live with some one. I can personally speak with your father."

Momma Voo and Will shake their heads in unison.

The elder woman speaks to Dumbledore.

"No, Albus. You let me handle this. Me and Will's dad go way back. He can be stubborn but I know I can talk him into it."

"That's fine but the sooner the better. Will's father must be worried to death."

"I wouldn't count on it." mumbles the teenager.

"Now William. Your daddy loves you. You may not see eye to eye now but you will." Voo shakes her fingure at the boy who rolls his eyes looking away.

"Now no sass from you young man." A stern rebuke from the witch rakes across his counscience.

"Sorry, Momma Voo." Will looks down contritely.

"That's fine baby. You got a lot goin' on right now."

She pats his back looking into the shadows where Hannibal is hiding.He feels a bubble of excitement at the prospect of Will coming here. He's not sure why but he feels he and the boy could be friends. True friends not like Hannibal is with his peers.

"Okay, honey! I know you are there come on out." Momma Voo raises her voice. Albus chuckles turning to look into the darkness.

"Mr. Lecter, you should be in bed at this hour."

Hannibal sighs as he steps forward. He was sure he was hidden well. He put on a sheepish smile as he shuffles toward the trio.

"I apologize headmaster. I know the rules but I wan't to check on Will."

Will blushes slightly, he feels the urge to cough and turn his head. Momma Voo eyes cut between the two boys. There is a look of suspison in her eyes.

"Very nice of you, Mr Lecter but I think you need to head back to your house."

* * *

 

Hannibal nods murmuring "Goodnight." He looks at Will before he heads out the door. He shivers as he suddenly feels colder. He walks quickly to his house and to bed. He doesn't think he'll be able to go back to sleep.

* * *

 

Dumbledore and Momma Voo say goodnight to Will with promises of their return later that day. They exit the room leaving Will with all this new information jumbled in his head. He can't keep a train of thought becuase all of them want to he heard.The boy shakes himself. He closes his eyes as he tries to breathe away the thoughts, till he finally calms drifting into sleep.

* * *

 

Dumbledore and Momma Voo walk slowly down the hall toward his office.

"I think we should tell him about his past life after all the testing is complete." Dumbledore speaks softly looking at Voo.

"I agree. One of the test, should tell us who Tristan is, as well."

"Very well. We you like some tea, Voo?"

"Yes that would be wonderful."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 A loud creak and a knock on the door is all the warning Jacob Graham receives before Momma Voo opens the door. He lays the half smoked the cigarette in the ashtray beside his chair and stood up. His shirt is dirty as well as his pants are stained with grease. He feels tired, and the alcohol is not helping. He watches as the woman appears to hover and float across the room.His face is expressionless, but his eyes are alert and afraid.

The woman laughs as she floats over to the couch and gently sets her feet to the ground.

"You look hell, Jacob."

"You could at least close the door, Momma Voo."

The man makes a vague gesture toward the open door. He sits down the springs groaning. The door slams with a gust of wind, making the man jump slightly. The lady smiles before she groans sitting down on the sagging couch.

"I see you're as hospitable as ever, Jacob."

"I see you are as pushy as ever. Do you know where Will is?"

  
Jacob asks before he takes another drink of the amber liquor in front of him.

"Don't you know where your flesh and blood is? That's a sad state of affairs Jacob."

Graham sighs placing the glass down before rubbing his neck.

"Yea..I know..he's at some private school or something. Some guy named Dumbledore stopped by asking questions. He said it was a particular school."

"It's an excellent school called Hogwarts. It's a school for wizards and witches."

"Is that what Will is.. a wizard?"

"In a sense but there is something else about him we need to know."

"Is he ever going to come home? How much is this going to cost? We ain't got the money for this uppity shit."

"Yes, Jacob. For breaks and such, it's a boarding school, not a prison. He has a scholarship for the tuition. Don't you wanna give your son the best education? Don't you care about his future?"

The man squirms in his chair trying to capture his nonplussed attitude but gives up.

"Yes, of course, I care. He's my son, isn't he? You..You caught me off guard with this private school stuff."

"Just the private school, not the wizard or witches magic stuff, has caught you off guard, eh? "

  
Momma Voo raises an eyebrow looking at the man who avoids her stare.

"Well, There is some things we need to know. We have to test him to see what talents he has."

"Talents? Sounds like a kind word for quirks."

The elder woman sighs shaking her head looking up at the sky imploring help with this man before her. She looks at the man's profile studying it as she continues.

"You were always a mystery to me.The way you act and think about your own boy..like he was a threat or a wonder. What is his momma?"

"You mean who don't you?"

The man glances toward the nosy woman as he takes his glass up drinking the dregs from the bottom.

"No I mean what. I know she ain't human. How you met her and then ya'll had Will is something unusual. Why is there no contact from her?"

Graham cusses low under his breath. Witches...they always sticking their noses in everyone's business. Jacob became aware of the other creatures that share the earth with humans when he met Will's mother. The magical world opened up to him once Will was born. If Will's mom wasn't other than he could have stayed blissfully unaware of the magic world. It would have made his life much easier that's for sure.

"How's you know his mother is other? Is Will that obvious?"

"No, not really. Not when Will was little..now that he is older you can see it; if you know what to look for. I also recall all the times you took off for days at a time. Thought you had gone on a bender, but now I realize when you came back the look you had was not from being strung out on booze. You were strung out on emotion, and something else had a hold of you. You always seem to resent Will more after one of those."

Graham nods his head as shame and embarrassment colored his cheeks.

"Yea...I've never been a model parent. No addict is..no matter what they are addicted to..drugs, alcohol, people..."

"So tell me, I gotta know."

"Does it matter?"

She looks at him, and Graham surrenders the information.

"I was on a big commercial fishing boat. We had been blown off course during a storm. We were trying to get our bearings when we heard these voices. I can still hear them. They were singing like angels. The captain turned to boat towards them and went to search for them. In the water, we saw gorgeous creatures..women..men..we'd every laid eye on. We had to get closer; some men jumped in the water before the boat broke on the rocks. We never saw the rocks till we crashed. I was thrown overboard, and then I met her, Lorelei."

Graham's takes a moment as he is lost in the memory of his love.

" She had long curly dark hair and these big beautiful eyes. She took me into her arms but unlike some of the sailors she didn't drag me to the bottom. I would have gone willingly, though."

" A siren. Not many of her kind left. Did she say why she spared you?"

He shrugs and smiles small.

"She liked the color of my eyes and the way my hands felt on her skin. She kept me for a year. I was her prisoner, but I never felt like I was in jail..being with her was the happiest I'd ever been."

He grows quit looking down at his hands.He swallows before continuing.

"After that, when she found out she was expecting everything changed. She put me on land and told me to make a place for me and the baby. When Will was born, she would come to the shallow part of the shore to nurse him. Near the sea Will was calm, and I was content to see her when I could. After she had weaned Will, we saw her less and less. Then...she..."

Graham wipes away tears from his face.

"She found another of her kind. They married..mated..whatever they call it. I took Will in further. She would visit Will, but those visits became few and far between. Will doesn't even remember her now. Ever few years she calls me to her for a few days.I am not sure why.I thought it was to check on Will and how he was growing, but she hardly ever asks about him. Maybe she already knows..."

He shrugs his face downcast.Momma Voo feels a lump in her chest for the man. Being in love with a creature, that is other, hard for a human, the longing, and jealousy often overtook their good sense. Graham was so far deep into Will's mother he would never know freedom from her love.But this explained so much about Will.

Why the boy's voice and singing could lure animals and people to him. Why some people became obsessed with him or those that feared and hated him on sight. For Will to have lived this long away from his birthplace of the ocean and without his kind to guide into adulthood, shows Will's incredible strength and power.

* * *

Will fusses with his black robe and Hogwarts uniform. The clothing feels odd to the boy who's wardrobe consists of jeans and t-shirts. He wears the Hogwart's colors until it was decided what they were going to do with Will. Moma Voo was tasked with more research into Will's lineage while Dumbledore research text and protocols on testing and education of an architect.

Until the research is done, Will is allowed to attend and observe some classes. The classes are magical plants, magical beasts, divination, potions and muggle studies. Will snorts at the last one deciding that would be a very natural course for him to excel.

Will arrives just before potions class is supposed to start. He looks around as all eyes land on him as he enters the room. He stands toward the back hiding somewhat in the shadows. Slughorn ambles into the classroom placing some scrolls on the desk. He looks around spotting Will waves him forward. The boy hesitates before he walks up to Slughorn before the group of teen wizards and witches. Slugworth lays a friendly hand on Will's shoulder.

"Hello, my boy! How are you?"

"I'm good Sir."

"That's fantastic news. I'm so pleased to have you observing today."

He gives Will a couple of pats on the shoulder before clearing his throat to gain the attention of the students. Will look around the classroom. He sees Hannibal, Beverly, Jimmy, and Brian. Thankfully no Mason in this class.

"Good Morning class! We have a special visitor today. This is Will he is observing today. Who would like to take Will under their wing today."

"I will Professor."

Hannibal says from the back.

"Oh good! Will this is Hannibal. He is one of the top students in potions. Just head back there with him. Now that's taken care of let's discuss today's lesson..."

The professor's voice gets lost within the confines of Will's brain. All he hears is the pounding and the rush of blood in his ears, as he walks toward a smirking Hannibal. The others wave to him as he takes a seat beside Hannibal. He keeps his head down avoiding the other student's stares. When Will hears whispering, it ends abruptly. Looking up, Will sees Hannibal shooting very dark looks toward the offenders who turn away uncomfortable.

"Are you alright Will?"

Will nods awkwardly smiling.

"I am used to people gawking at the new kid." He shrugs as though saying what you can do?

After the assignment is given, All the students stand gathering up their books heading to tables in the middle of the room. Hannibal directs Will to a table asking him to wait while he retrieves the necessary supplies. Will fidgets looking at all the instruments laying on the table.

Will watches as Hannibal shows him the potion in the textbook they are making. The boy is memorized as he watches the wizard deftly minced herbs. The young wizard explains everything he does as he places the herbs into a cauldron. Hannibal mentions that water is needed. He pulls out his wand to fill it with water.

Will puts his finger on the cauldron asking a question. He imagines the pot filling up with water. Then a gasp directs his attention to the pot he is touching that now is filling up slowly with water, the herbs spin around in it. Will eyes are fixed on the water as he minds flash with imagines of the cartoon of the _Wizard's Apprentice_. The mop men bringing in water as it overflows into the room filling it up quickly. The water is overwhelming to the apprentice unable to stop or control his creations.

The water in Hannibal's cauldron overflows over the edge, but Will can't seem to move his eyes away from the water. He feels a finger lift his chin and bring his blue eyes to reddish brown ones. Slughorn comes over in a huff demanding to know about the water on the floor. Before Hannibal can answer Will apologizes.

"Sorry professor.I 'm not sure what happened. It just overflowed, and I couldn't stop it."

"You? You did this?"

"He did professor. It was an accident. I'll clean it up."

Slughorn nods but his eyes never leave Will. Will blushes feel uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

Hanibal waves his wand saying a word and the water is all gone except the water in the cauldron.Will places his hands in his pockets and stepping back as Hannibal finishes the potion.

* * *

Will follows Hannibal to the great room for lunch. He keeps his eyes on the floor, glancing up once in awhile to avoid running into walls and people. Hannibal notices all the looks Will receives. He knows Will is a novelty a muggle who broke through the Hogwarts wards and charms, but not all the looks are curious. Some are filled with desire, lust, and in some cases anger.

Hannibal glances over at the youth. His feelings of intrigued are heightened as well as his possessiveness. They enter the hall and go to a Sylrian table. Will looks around wondering where he should sit.

"Will, please have a seat." Hannibal motions to the seat beside him.

Will slides in and looks over all the food that suddenly appear. How many times in his life has he wished for that very thing to happen when he was younger. He would be alone and hungry with nothing in the house to eat.Here the food is on the table when you are hungry, and no one seems to appreciate the abundance set before them. Will tentatively stretches out a hand taking a piece of bread placing it on his plate.

Hannibal's eyes follow Will taking in the choices the youth makes in his food.Will eats tiny amount, almost as though he feels guilty for the consumption.

"You know there will be food for later. If you are hungry, it's acceptable to eat all you want."

Will blushes and nods his head in understanding but doesn't move to take any more. The older boy doesn't mention his eating anymore. Will is grateful. The duo eats in companionable silence until the end of their meal when Beverly suddenly appears sitting beside Will.

The boy jumps startled as Beverly laughs.

"Hey! Jumpy aren't you? How'd you fill the cauldron in potions? That was brilliant!"

Will shrugs his shoulders studying the hands in his lap. He starts humming a song quietly tapping a rhythm on the table.A habit he used when he was younger to calm his nerves. The boy thinks he remembers his mother singing to him to soothe his distress, but he can't be sure. He liked to pretend she did it creates a warm memory to cling to when he needed it.

Beverly waits for an answer her eyes never wavering from Will. She slides closer toward the youth, as does Hannibal. The older boy realizes he is very close to Will before Hannibal realizes he has moved closer.

"Will? Did you hear Beverly?"

Will stops humming, and Hannibal feels like a string tied to his chest goes from taunt tension to relaxed.

"Yes, Hannibal, I did. No, I don't know, Okay?"

Will grimaces and continues humming then starts singing under his breath.

Hannibal feels the string pull tight again. He leans in toward Will invading the boy's personal space. It's vulgar especially Will's nonverbal response to that happening to him. Hannibal can't seem to stop himself. He wants to curl into Will's side become a part of him. Become a part of the melody he hears.

Will looks over at Hannibal when he feels their thighs touch. Then he notices that Beverly is closer. Suddenly it seems like a crowd is forming around his table. The boy tells himself it is all in his head. His mind whispers it's from his anxiety that he imagines people are crowding him. It reminds Will of another time this happened when he first attended Kindergarten.Will stops humming and gets up quickly.

"Sorry, I gotta go."

Will turns fleeing out the doors before Hannibal can stop him. The older boy looks at the additional people that have formed around their table. His mind thrums with interest and excitement. These events are something to keep Hannibal's curious mind occupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will's mother's name is from Germanic mythology; means "luring rock" & the myth goes that the maiden lures the men to their death.


	7. Christmas Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been struggling with this but i thought a little Christmas magic would be nice. As usual, the boys have my timeline along. teenagers have no patience. Enjoy! No beta..

"May I sit here?"

Will looks up from his plate to see Hannibal standing behind him. Will nods continuing to chew as he moves to the side a little before Hannibal sits down. A plate appears with a different dinner than the other students are eating.

All the meals served at Hogwarts taste wonderful but this one. It smells divine. Will swallows.

"What's that?"

"It's beef bourguignon."

"Why is yours different?"

" I cook it myself."

"They let you do that?"

Hannibal smiles "I have an arrangement with the house elves."

Will nods digging into his meal again.

"Oh, you bribe them."

Hannibal frowns.

"No, we have an understanding...an agreement."

Will look up actually making contact as he snorts.

"Call it what you want..it's still a bribe."

Hannibal raises his eyebrow in response picking up his fork. Will chuckles. They eat in silence for a few minutes before they are distributed by a few interlopers Beverly, Jimmy, Zeller, and Alana. Hannibal notices Will uneasily shift in his seat. He keeps eating as Hannibal greets, everyone.As Will dutifully eats the others make small talk about classes. There is a lull in the conversation, Zeller clears his throat gaining everyone's attention. All except Will's.

"Will, You know you can have much as you want to eat?" says Zeller.

Will raises his head up his features have a perplexed look to them as the murmurs surrounding their table becomes a dull roar. Wills feels like that everyone in the hall is looking at him as he blushes.

"What do you mean?" Though Will can guess, he wants Zeller to show what an ass he really can be.

"You're hunched over your food and eating it like someone will steal it."

Beverly and Jimmy smack Zeller on the head at the same time. Zeller mouths What, as Beverly and Jimmy give the same long-suffering look of irritation. Will puts his fork down swallowing down his bite before taking a drink. His face feels inflamed with embarrassment. Will's poverty-stricken roots are showing. The muggle understands it's not his fault about the conditions he lived in before Hogwarts. People, well they are well meaning or not, pass judgment on his lacking home environment. Before Will can give a scathing remark, Hannibal takes the situation in hand.

"When someone has been without food more often than not, the primal urge to eat and store food is strong. Often these habits are engrained into one's sub conscience. Calling attention to this behavior is rude as well as unnecessarily cruel. Wouldn't you agree on Zeller? After all, you wouldn't want people to comment on how you moan as you are eating."

Zeller looks at Hannibal then at the others at the table.

"I don't do that.Do I do that?"

Zeller turns red when the others nod their heads in affirmation. All the while Will feel like he's not even there the way Hannibal and Zeller are discussing him without acknowledging him. _I might as well be invisible._

Alana looks around as though searching for someone.

"Hey, where did Will go? He was just here."

The others look at Will and then look around trying to see where he has gone. Will blinks in surprise smiling at their confusion. This could be useful, he thinks. He realizes, however, he may not know how to change back. Brilliant Graham. He decides to sit there a few minutes more before slipping away. Hannibal continues to look at the spot where Will sat. His eyes narrow as though his trying to bring Will into focus. _He knows_. Finally, Hannibal turns his head to pay attention to the rest of the group.

"Wow.He can sure move fast and quietly. Maybe he has sick ninja skills" muses Jimmy. Will smiles despite himself.

"No, that was master level magic," states Alana.

The others nod in agreement. Hannibal barely smiles. A very subtle sign of pleasure. Will has taken it upon himself to catalog all of Hannibal's micro expression. Using it like a guidebook to understanding the enigmatic boy. A boy who everyone knows but no one really knows anything about him.

"Whatever. He's bizarre even for a muggle," states Zeller.

He looks around the table at the expression on his companion's faces.Zeller grimaces as his eyes harden.

"Hey, you're all thinking it.I am just brave enough to say it."

"Or as usual, you out of your depth of understanding." comments Hannibal.

Price conspiringly loud side whispers to Zeller.

"Don't say it. Don't go there. Just don't."

Jimmy gives Zeller a warning look but the other ignores the advice looking at Hannibal.

"Oh really. Why don't you enlighten me."

Jimmy rolls his eyes looking at Bev.

  
"He went there.

Bev shakes her with a sad smile. She pats Jimmy on the shoulder as in sympathy of his burden, of trying to reign Zeller in, that is unsuccessful. Hannibal smiles in a predatory fashion at being given permission to school Zeller in polite behavior; while tearing his proverbial juggler out in retribution to his comment to Will.

"We are all bizarre or quirky in our ow way. But imagine, I know it will hurt your gray matter but please try to use it, of living in a world with an ability that terrifies people because they are not astute enough to comprehend it."

"I know. I am a wizard that has been in the muggle world from to time. Remeber?" says Zeller as he snidely interrupts the other boy.

"I am not talking about magic ability. I am talking about a gift so powerful that you can not control it because no one has helped you. Ia m talking about pure empathy. The ability to understand someone point of view completely. An ability that actually pulls you into that person's mind; in which you may not know where you begin and the other ends.Feelings that are not your own; desires that are not your own; thoughts that are not yours pouring in every hour of every day since you were born."

The table falls to silence. Will's jaw hits the floor. He can't believe Hannibal gets it, really gets it. A feeling of relief and acceptance feels his chest and he knows those feelings are his own.

"Then add having magical abilities that are so intrinsic to your nature that the people who could help you the most are not aware that you exist. They don't know because the magic ability is so rare and ancient.So things happen without a way to explain it but muggles know that these strange occurrences happen when you around. How do they react, do you suppose? What would you do if you were an ignorant muggle?"

Hannibal looks pointedly at Zeller, who looks away from Hannibal thoughtful. He looks reluctantly back as he nods in understanding.

"I get it. It's tough I am sure. Hell if he were born any other time period he would have been burned at the stake or shunned. But now..."

Zeller shrugs as the others seem to be lost in their own thoughts about the fate of witches and wizards from history.

" In today's society, they are institutionalized made to visit every crackpot psychiatrist, physician, and faith healer."

Will's voice comes out of nowhere. Will smiles as everyone jumps especially Zeller. They look around they can't see him but Hannibal looks right at Will smiling.

"Have you been there the whole time?"

"Yep."

Beverly's eyes are wide then she breaks into giggles looking at freaked out Zeller.

"How did you do that?" Beverly asks she ask the spot where Will was last seen.

Will shrugs but remembers they can't see him.

"I don't know. I..I just felt like I was invisible and then I was but....I am not sure how to turn back."

Hannibal has an air of concern about him.

"I think we should go see the nurse."

"Probably a good idea." Will sighs in agreement.

Will and Hannibal leave their seats walking towards the door. Hannibal hears Will scuffling his feet. The muggle is behind him a couple of paces. For once Hannibal doesn't admonish the muggle for not lifting his feet up as he walks. When the group sees Hannibal exit the hall they turn back toward each other.

"See there, that makes my point. That was fucking creepy," says Zeller's eyebrow raised. Then he ducks the onslaught of utensils thrown his way.

* * *

 

_**Beginning of Christmas Break** _

Will is laying on his bed with his headphones. The volume on full blast as he listens to his playlist. His eyes are closed and feet crossed as they rest on the headboard. He bobs his head in the rhythm of the music. It is a small luxury for the muggle. One of the few ways he slips into another's feelings and psyche; losing himself in a good way.

Will feels eyes on him. They are watching him with an air of mirth. The boy thinks it's Hannibal but he's not sure it could be a ghost. They hardly visit the muggle anymore.Will lifts his headphones up off an ear.

"Hey, Hannibal. Are staying for Christmas break?"

Will hears a chuckle and then the bed dips with the other boy's weight.

"Yes. I am. I see that you are as well."

Will pulls his headphones all the way off. He shifts a little looking at Hannibal. The view is a little skewed. Will smiles which Hannibal returns in his own way.

"How come?"

"My Aunt and Uncle are traveling to Greece, I believe."

"Could you not go?"

"I could. I am welcome of course but I'm not in the mood."

Will looks skeptically at Hannibal but doesn't question him further.

"Why are you staying." The older boy lobs the question back into the muggle's court.

"The same as usual. No money. So I might as well stay here. At least I'll have food and a warm bed."

Will turns on his side he rests his head in his hand. His other hand picks at the bedspread. Will would rather kepp his eyes focused on it than Hannibal. Will could have said he doesn't feel like it but why lie? Hannibal would know. The boy seems to always know those things. Hannibal merely sighs and nods in understanding.The older boy thankfully changes the subject.

"So would you like to learn wizard chess?"

Will perks up looking at Hannibal.

"What's the difference between that and regular chess?"

"In Wizard's chess, the pieces move and destroy each other."

"Sounds brutal."

"It is."

"Sweet! When do we start?"

"Now."

* * *

 

_**Christmas morning** _

The two boys pass the time up until Christmas in each other's constant company. They talk, laugh, take walks, play chess and hang out together. They have grown remarkably close in a short amount of time.

Will feels almost giddy with the thought that he, weirdo Graham, has an actual friend. The muggle knows when the others return the shared time will diminish but he hopes they can still hang out maybe once a week at least. Until then he enjoys Hannibal's endless unwavering attention and grounding presence.

Christmas morning, Will stretched his limbs out with the anticipation of the day oozing through is fingertips. This day is one of apprehension for him in the past. Will did not know what he would find under the tree. Presents were a luxury if there were any thought to being given to the boy. Sometimes the gift was as simple as food in the house or his Dad not passed out on the couch. At the age of nine years old, Will and his Dad no longer put up a tree. His Dad didn't want the bother or the expense of a tree. Will accept it as one of those lumps in life he would have to take and move on as usual.So when the muggle wakes to a small Christmas tree with presents underneath and Hannibal setting up breakfast, he feels this is what Christmas is supposed to feel like. It is warmth, comfort, and for the lack of a better word, love.

"Merry Christmas Will."

"Merry Christmas Hannibal."

Will gets out of bed trying to push down his bed heads curls then putting on his glasses. The muggle walks to the tree looking at all the little lights twinkling and the ornaments. Hannibal watches him, astutely, as Will with a gentle reverentness about him touches the ornaments with his fingers tips. The lights are magical illusion but the glass ornaments are real. Will smiles brightly as Hannibal moves closer.

"I am pleased you like the tree."

Will places a hand over his heart as he makes eye contact with the older boy. The muggle never expected his friend would go to so much trouble for him.

"It's beautiful. I love it...You just don't understand how much it means to me. Thank you."

Hannibal places a hand on the other boy's shoulder squeezing it gently. His eyes light up when Will's breathing hitches.He points to the table where breakfast is steaming.

"Let's have breakfast and then open presents."

"You don't have to ask me twice."

Will rubs his hands together moving toward the table.The duo takes their time over the breakfast feast. When they are finished, Hannibal hands Will several packages from underneath the tree.They are perfectly and beautifully wrapped. The muggle would expect nothing less from the meticulous wizard. Will blushes when he hands Hannibal his gift. He feels the wrapping technique is lacking. He prays underneath his breath that the older boy will like his gifts.Will hopes it will be genuine and not a polite acknowledgment.

Will opens his packages first at the older boy's insistence. Some new robes are in the first gift, that Hannibal explains when Will is placed in a house, the house seal will be added later. In another package, Will discovers an old tome inside with a leather cover and musty-smelling pages. It's about King Arthur and his knights. Will looks a little bewildered.

"Do you not like it, Will?"

"oh..Oh..I do..really. I am just surprised you picked this out for me."

"Why?"

Will gives a lopsided smile.

"I've always had this thing..well an obsession..with knights and warriors from the medieval period. My favorite to study is King Arthur. It's just something special that I've always kept to myself. My own littler secret."

Will shrugs self-conscience. Hannibal smiles bigger.

"I've always found that time period very interesting as well. Something we have in common. I believe we are more alike than we know."

Will gives a small shrug and smile before moving on to open his final present. It's a basket filled with American junk food. Hershey bars, Coca Cola glass bottles, assorted potato chips, chocolate chips cookies, twinkies, the ingredients for smores, a jar of peanut butter and last but not least beignet mix. Will rummages through it like a man delving into a treasure chest.

"I thought you may be missing your home country so I found some things that a very..very..what's the right word...ah, yes American. They are..."

Hannibal shakes his head looking for a polite word as a description for the horror of the so-called foods lurking within the basket.

"delicious..."

Will grins at Hannibal. Hannibal'slips purses in distaste at the thought.

"Vile is what I was going to say but it was not very polite. I am not sure how you Americans can eat that so-called food but to each his own."

Will laughs.

"Well from this American, a hearty thanks for this basket of deliciously vile so called food."

He laughs at the face Hannibal makes.The older boy opens his first present from Will. It is a Julia Child's cook. Hannibal smiles openly as he turns the book over in his hands.

"I know you know how to cook very well but I thought you might like to..experment with some muggle recipes..techniques..I am not sure what I was thinking.I can take it back and get something else,..if you don't like it."

Will's words trip over each other the increasingly feels embarrassed by what he picked out. The longer Hannibal gazes at the book the stronger the feeling becomes.The muggle can't tell what the older boy is feeling. Normally that is a good thing but right now, not so much.Hannibal shifts in the bed he leans over the book resting his chin in his hand.

"Hannibal?"

"Yes, Will?"

When Will doesn't answer, Hannibal looks up to see a worried looking Will. The older boy face softens as he smiles.

"I love it, Will.Thank you."

Hannibal turns back to his book. Will roll his eyes cocking his head.He looks expectantly at the boy who is ignoring him.Finally, Will breaks the silence.

  
"Aren't you going to open the other one?"

 

Hannibal hums befoe placing the book down. He picks up the other gift.

  
"Sorry how rude of me."

He opens it finding a muggle iPod shuffle and earbuds.He looks up at Will.

 

"It's an iPod shuffle. I've put some music on there for you. It's a mixture of music I know you like and...some new stuff..that I like.I thought it might help when you have to travel muggle style."

Will is trying to maintain a cheerful neutral expression while he nervously waits for Hannibal's judgment.

"Thank you, Will. I find it difficult to blend in with muggles. I'm not sure how to use it."

Hannibal holds the earbuds in one hand the silver shuffle in the other.Will gets up pulling Hannibal over to the bed so they can sit closer together. The muggle explains how to turn the device on and off. How to move from song to song and adjust the volume.Will's eyes are directed downward looking at the device when he feels Hannibal's fingertip touch his eyelashes. The wizard's fingertip gently skate along the edges of the hairs as it follows the curve of the eye. Will stiffens but stays where he is sitting.

"Your eyelashes are so long Will."

Will is not sure how to respond to this strange invasion of personal space. The muggle doesn't mind it. In fact, he wishes Hannibal's fingers would explore other parts of him. Will swallows hard at the brief thought.

When the older boy removes his hand. Will look up into Hannibal's eyes that seem red and heated. Will cautiously moves his fingers to Hannibal's eyebrow bone. His thumb runs over the fine light hairs. Hannibal smiles amused as the muggle smiles shyly.

"I've always wondered if you had any eyebrows or if they were burnt off from some spell that went a rye. "

Hannibal laughs.

"I do have them as you can feel."

In turn, Hannibal's lifts his hand so his fingers trace over the edge of Will's ears. The same barely there touch and slow movement make Will shiver.The muggle  smiles as he says

"I hate my ears. Their huge and stick out too much."

"I think their very cute and very..nibble worthy."

Will eyebrows raise in fake shock.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is indeed."

Feeling bold, Will's fingers move hesitantly to Hannibal's cheek bones gliding over smooth skin.

"They look so sharp like they could cut you so deep but they are surprisingly soft."

Hannibal's then moves his hand to Will's curls. People always want to touch the muggle's curls and waves. Will closes his eyes enjoying the feel of warm hands moving from his scalp following a curl to the end.Will can feel Hannibal's breath on his face as the boy moved closer. Will hesitates a moment before leaning his head into the older boy's forehead.Will opens his eyes.

Will is torn because, on one hand, he can't stand to look at Hannibal and then again he wants to see if he can discern what the older boy is thinking.Hannibal's hands go from Will's hair to his ear to his cheek. It then follows the muggle's jaw until Hannibal's thumb scrapes across Will's lips.

Will feels his face flush. He pivots his head slowly waiting...in hopefulness that Hannibal will move his head. Hannibal does and then the older presses his lips against Will's. A very gentle chaste kiss but a kiss none the less. Hannibal moves away as Will notices with some satisfaction the boy's eyes are set in a flushed hungry face. A soft smile was given and taken from each other.

"Merry Christmas, Will."

"Merry Christmas, Hannibal."

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's been forever for this fic! The only excuse I can give, besides life, is that it took me forever to pick the best song for this chapter. It needed to be a perfect as it could be, for me anyway. lol. No beta.

  
Will is reading from the book he received as a Christmas gift from Hannibal. The book is laying flat on one of the long tables in the great hall. Will's spectacles have slid down to the tip of his nose while the sleeve of his black robes is bunched up at his shoulders. The boys sit with his elbows on the table and head laying in his hands on either side of his head.

He is trying to relax as he waits for his final test from the board. The board includes Dumbledore, of course, the head of the Ministry of Magic, the head of the Auror department, as well as, the Head of the Architect department. Momma Voo is allowed to watch and offer silent support for Will. Which Will has needed since one of his tests went sideways.

* * *

 T _he first test went well._

_Dumbledore clears his throat before speaking._

_" In this first test Will, we are going to test your imagination. I want you to think of a place you loved going to visit. It can be anywhere or any place.I want you to be as detailed as possible."_

_"Do you want me to describe the place?" asks a nervous Will._

_"No, just visualize it until it feels real to you.So real in fact, you can feel it, smell it, taste it and touch it.Understand?"_

_Will nod his head looking over at Momma Voo, who smiles nodding her head as if saying, you got this honey._

_The boy takes a big breath and lets the pendulum swing in his mind. The castle falls away as Will's imagination rushes across the earth's terrain looking for the perfect spot. As of late, the boy is missing Louisiana cooking.Will's stomach growls. Someone laughs Will's face flushes then he pushes sounds away. He thinks of his favorite backwater bayou diner, **Rambling Bubba's**._

_He feels his nod in agreement with his mind. Will's imagination began's to build. The boy sees the low lighting from the build up grease and smoke. The walls old and peeling with ancient photos and advertisements pinned to the wall. The tables and chairs small and often broken or have been repaired. Will could smell the food cooking and stale beer.He hears the heavy rains hitting the mud outside dripping through the willows. He feels the heat and humidity on his skin._

_Will hears the low murmur of the patrons and the other people in the room with him. He starts to hear the music. He feels like singing but feels self-conscience until he can't help himself he starts to singing quietly_

  
_Dumbledore, Momma Voo and the rest of the board take a table inside the shanty shack restaurant. Othe patrons appear sitting at the other tables but they are vague and misty like a ghost. There is the smell of food in the air mixing with the heady earthy aroma of rain. Dumbledore is tapping the table in time with the rhythm of the music . Momma Voo waves over a waitress and orders some fries. After only a moment the fries appear along with a pitcher of sweet tea and glasses. The board all sample the fries and as Momma pours each one a glass of tea. They all wince at the sweetness of the tea. Momma Voo shrugs drinking, she doesn't taste anything wrong._

_Momma Voo looks at Dumbledore with raised eyebrows and a knowing smirk. The others are dipping their snack into ketchup chatting._

_Dumbledore whispers "Remarkable."_

_The scene is immersive as reality. It has become more than an illusion or memory. Dumbledore clears his throat loudly. It captures Will's attention.The boys open his eyes turning them toward the group. The shack abruptly falls away till there is the great hall that now feels cold and hollow.The board is all sitting at the tables that line the hall. The pitcher of tea is gone but all the glasses remain that anyone is holding. The same is true for the food even though basket is no longer there._

_"Well done Will. That was something truly remarkable."_

_"But nothing really happened..I mean.. I smelt the food and heard the music.But I thought it was all in my head as usual."_

_"The hall turned into **Rambling Bubba's**. Did you not see that?" asks Momma Voo._

_"Oh. That's what I was thinking about but everything seemed hazy..like I was looking in from the outside."_

_Dumbledore smiles looking Momma Voo._

_"Well, no matter we saw it and felt it. We even had a snack."_

_Will stifle a yawn. He feels exhausted._

* * *

  _The next test was a mess. A hot mess of_ biblical proposition _. Will still obsessively thinks about how he could have changed the outcome but there is no changing the past, unfortunately._

_The test was simple to tell the board what someone was feeling and why. The first part, the empathy, was the most important part. Dumbledore asks Will to turn around. The professor does not want Will to see how the subject acts before Will turn his empathy on them. Head of the Auror department put Mad-Eye Moony in charge of the selection of the subject._

_One Eye appears through the fireplace grasping a shackled man's arm. The man is wearing black and white dingy prison uniform. One Eye drops the inmates arm growling at the man in warning to stay put._

_"Alright Will, you may turn around."_

_Will does his eyes fixed on the man's feet. The boy feels like it takes an eternity for eyes to meet the man's chest.The inmate becomes impatient yelling at the boy._

_"Get on with it!"_

_Will's eyes snap to the man's face. The man is snarling and his eyes black from anger. At first, that is all Will feels is anger. Then the man's other emotions attack him all at once; hate malice, self-loathing, grief, and revenge. It's too much Will's hands curl into his hair tugging it. All he hears is muffled words from the others. His heart pounds inside his head as that man's chuckle comes out raspy breaths. It grates on Will's nerves stroking his ire further. The boy can't distinguish if it his or the inmates._

_"JUST STOP!"_

_Will yells pushing all the inmate's emotions back into him. The inmate is suddenly lift off the ground and flies as though he was a rag doll thrown in a child's tantrum. Before the man hits the stone wall of the castle he disappears with a pop._

_Everyone looks on before breaking into a flurry of conversation. Will stares at the wall panting heavily his eyes feel hard_. _There is so much anger in him.The boy feels One Eye Moody grab him by the shoulders shaking him._

_"Where did you send him boy?! Tell me where?!"_

_Will flings off One Eye's hands snarling at the aurora._

_"Away! Away to the void where he belongs!"_

_Will turn on his heel stomping off while ignoring the shouts that follow him out._

_The boy learns the man is found three days later after he climbed his way out of a dark tunnel inside a mountain in Tibet. He was easily captured and returned. Surprising, Will is not yelled about the incident. No one has said anything to him which seems to be worse than yelling._

* * *

 Will worries that they will send him home but Dumbledore does not instead; he tells Will to bring his favorite book meeting the board in the great hall again.

So here Will sits reading about Tristen and Galahad. He's read the book front to back and again but these are his favorite stories.Will hears a Momma Voo speaking and raises his head as the adults enter. He stands nervously gulping.

Dumbledore comes over smiling.He places a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Are you ready for the final test?"

Will nods.

"Good then. Is this your favorite book? It's a good one."

Dumbledore picks up the book showing it to the others. The professor hums flipping through the pages. He lays the book down looking at Will.

"Will, I want you to call Tristen to come to you by singing a song that...is suited for Galahad and Tristen."

"Tristen? From the round table?"

"The very one."

"But..he's dead.He's probably not even bones..just..just..dust."

Will look around at the others hoping someone will back him up about this impossible test. If they want him to leave just ask him to leave. This is crazy. Dumbledore holds up a hand to stop Will from speaking.

"I understand the test is unorthodox but trust me. Take as much time as you need to prepare."

With that Dumbledore sits down at a table the others follow.Will lick his lips thumbing through the book till he finds a picture of Tristen with Galahad. The boy lets his mind dig about the stories about the two knights. Their relationship was more than friendship. Will is not certain what the wizarding world thinks about same sex relationships but here goes nothing.

Will's mind files through all the songs he knows. Not one seems right, He closes his eyes trusting his intuition will pick something for him. The pendulum swings and music plays. He sees a cloud of darkness that comes into his view.It is thick but light like cloth.It hovers there as though waiting for Will to sing.So he starts.

 

_**Love is blindness** _

_**I don't want to see** _  
_**Won't you wrap the night** _  
_**Around me?** _  
_**Oh my heart** _  
_**Love is blindness** _

_**In a parked car** _  
_**In a crowded street** _  
_**You see your love** _  
_**Made complete** _  
_**Thread is ripping** _  
_**The knot is slipping** _  
_**Love is blindness** _

_**Love is clockworks** _  
_**And cold steel** _  
_**Fingers too numb to feel** _  
_**Squeeze the handle** _  
_**Blow out the candle** _  
_**Love is blindness** _

_**Love is blindness** _  
_**I don't want to see** _  
_**Won't you wrap the night** _  
_**Around me?** _  
_**Oh my love** _  
_**Blindness** _

 

Will watch the darkness swirl around him like black silk. It surrounds him, it feels warm then cold. It whips harshly around him and then glides in a gentle swirl around the boy. Then a darkness from inside Will comes out. It is wispy like smoke as it chases the other darkness. They move together as if they are dancing.

* * *

Hannibal sits in the library when he hears singing. It is faint but it becomes gradually louder. The older boy can detect a piano melody that sounds like moonlight sonata or a nocturn melody. There are other instruments playing but the voice and piano focus his attention.

The voice sounds like the muggle boys.Hannibal looks around. Everyone else is busy about whispering or studying. He gets up leaving all his things following the music. He forgets his books and the rules because he can't think about anything but the voice.

Hannibal is able to hear the lyrics clearly as he nears door of the great hall. The older boy pauses in front of the door. He presses his ear to it listening. After a mere split second, Hannibal pushes the door open and steps inside.Just as he suspected there stands Will singing. The younger boy's eyes closed while he rocks back and forth.

  
**_A little death_ **  
**_Without mourning_ **  
**_No call_ **  
**_And no warning_ **  
**_Baby, a dangerous idea_ **  
**_That almost makes sense_ **

**_Love is drowning_ **  
**_In a deep well_ **  
**_All the secrets_ **  
**_And no one to tell_ **  
**_Take the money_ **  
**_Honey_ **  
**_Blindness_ **

**_Love is blindness_ **  
**_I don't want to see_ **  
**_Won't you wrap the night_ **  
**_Around me?_ **  
**_Oh my love_ **  
**_Blindness_ **

  
The older boy feels a pull in his chest. He follows the tug as it guides him to the younger boy. Hannibal is standing in front of Will, he doesn't notice the board members sitting near. Will ends the song opening his eyes. Blue meets red with a look of surprise.

"Hannibal? Why are you here?"

"I heard you singing and I had no choice but to come."

"But I was calling Tristen."

Will look at the members perplex. Hannibal only then realizes that the others are there.The boys watched Dumbledore slowly rise and get up walking toward them.

"Well done Will. Welcome to Hogwarts."

Will's face holds confusion and acceptance. Hannibal looks at Will with excitement and pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The version of this song Love is Blindness is from U2. I chose this one because you can hear the piano in the background playing something like moonlight sonata. I like classical music but that's where my knowledge begins and ends. If you have a chance or inclination listen to it here.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8_HZ2jG_60


End file.
